


Ladronism

by Knightblade



Series: Home Alphabet Challenge [12]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds
Genre: Asshat William, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Canon Type Situations, Ceremonial Funeral (pup), Discussions of Breeding Contracts (Weres), Discussions of Fertility Treatments (Were), Dominance Displays, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fragile but Awesome Diana, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Manipulation, Mention Pregnancy, Mention suicide, Mentions Stillborn Pups, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Mentions of Child Victims, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Torture, Non-graphic Murder, Pack Dynamics, Past Child Abandonment, Shunning From Pack, Sorry No Smutz This Time, Spencer is Just Done, Supportive Aaron, Vampires, Words!!, weres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: The team is called to Vegas to solve the horrific murders of pregnant Weres and their offspring. While they fight to stop this madman William Reid rears his ugly head.





	Ladronism

**Author's Note:**

> More instalments of an Alphabet challenge my son and I were engaged in here at home. Let's be honest here...The boy is no longer trying! He is fairly smug on his successful plot to get mum to post her fics. I admit, I did not see his plan, but am impressed by his ingenuity. When I post they just do the dishes, cause ya know, they made the rules, gotta carry through. My daughter is still setting criteria, I guess cause writing isn't difficult enough. *Rolls eyes* The criteria are: Cider, Someone Wets Their Pants, An Obstacle Course, A Reunion, Chicken Soup, and a Sex Toy.
> 
> Do not own any part of CM or CSI, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

Spencer Reid was not even amused. He figured all the confrontations from his Alpha emergence months ago would negate getting crap about his Anthro form. He expected some playful ribbing and a handful of ‘oh show me’, not challenges. His Anthro form did not change his scent pile or elevate him in status. It did give him a certain amount of respect. He had deliberately spent Saturday on pack lands to get the circus over with. 

There were those that were jealous that the scrawny kid had achieved Anthro. That was a common enough response, but they had been good about it. A couple pouted a few minutes and then moved on. Everyone knew it was nothing Spencer did personally, it was a gift that had been bestowed on him. No one had postured, no one had challenged him. Here, in the locker room preparing for his recertification was the last place he expected anything. He had thought with Hotch nearby he would be left alone. Most waited until they were on pack lands, so the pack could bear witness. Not Earl Traeger. 

Earl Traeger was an Alpha Level Soldier meaning he was in the lowest Ranking an Alpha held, but he figured beating Reid would get him elevated. He would be a skilled fighter if his ego didn’t drive him. To him, less muscular in skin meant weak in Pelt. Fighting was the only way to advance because he didn’t have the sheer presence to advance further. Spencer did not see Traeger as a threat, which was a sensation he was still trying to get used to. Hotch had stood leaning against the wall like a GQ model in a pair of running shorts and SWAT t-shirt looking almost bored. Traeger bullied Reid into a corner with his thick frame, spouting junior high school taunts like Spencer had never heard such schlock before. The fight ended with a knee to the groin. 

Spencer was so glad Aaron had to recertify too, it made it easier when you knew your course partner. You could assist each other through the parts you struggled with. Not saying Aaron needed any assistance, no not any thank you. Spencer, had some issues, he was not athletic in his skin, in his pelts he was all cat. Being a Were did not make you automatically athletic in skin. Stronger, faster, sturdier yes, instant coordination not so much. 

Aaron swung gracefully over the first water hazard then stopped at the ten-foot rope wall. Spencer flailed over the water landed hard, then transformed on the fly. Aaron leaned down the lithe Abyssinian leapt on his back launching himself to claw up to the top of the wall. Aaron easily climbed the rope rolled over the top snatching his Chat as gravity grabbed him. Spencer hit the ground running under the rope web before transforming back into his skin. His long arms made the monkey bars easier, the balance beam took no time. He stopped at the short wall. Aaron skid to a stop laying prone.

“No fucking way.” the course guard gasped watching Reid expertly bind Hotchner’s arms and legs, Aaron lay limp as Spencer transformed into his Anthro form. The large beast easily swung the solid man up settling him across his shoulders. He vaulted the five-foot wall, got through the tires dropping down to roll his cargo to the ground. The course guard untied Hotch as Spencer stood protectively over them.

“Dr Reid. Your domestic and Anthro form has been noted.” Spencer nodded, he had to use each form to get them all certified for field use. The Anthro form was the one most likely to turn feral with little provocation. Some Alphas in Anthro were only allowed to transform on Pack lands and needed a chaperone, someone that could control them. “Are you able to continue?”

“Yes.” Spencer rumbled.

“Impressive. Hotchner, the Anthro is combative, calm and subdue him.” Spencer and Aaron grappled. Though Hotch was physically stronger he had to be able to catch, hold, and press his power to take down an agitated Anthro. Spencer was not a pushover, Aaron was working for the desired results. Most times this was achieved with a Tranquilizer Dart. There were few that would take on a pissed off Anthro with their bare hands. Aaron got him on the ground, he didn’t make it easy to hold him, but he could feel Slumber overtaking him. The guard chuckled when the seven-foot tall man-cat yawned giving up before he was snoring. “Is that reaction related to your bond?” 

“No, he is less susceptible in this form.” Spencer shook his head to clear the cobwebs, Aaron had pushed hard to make him this sleepy. Putting someone to sleep with the mind was the only meta action sanctioned as a viable takedown method, it was likened to a sleeper hold. A Vampire did not have to ask permission to enter the person’s mind and said entrance was not considered as invasive as Seduction, sleeping was a biological function, it wasn’t criminal to make someone tired enough not to fight, and it was less risky than a sleeper hold, less permanent than a bullet. To be able to wield this, the Vampire did have to be a documented member of law enforcement and have discussed Slumber as a viable takedown method before engagement.

“Dr Reid hand to hand subdue the Vampire without harming the prisoner.” the guard pointed behind them, Milo held human Neeri Bosem around the waist a rubber knife in his left hand. There was silence except for the hostage's cries and whimpers. It was obvious the two men were speaking, but it was private mindspeech, Spencer could not produce complex human speech patterns through Anthro vocal cords. He used a few one-syllable words. So far.

Neeri jerked hard trying to escape, throwing them off balance. Milo changed his stance to get a better hold on Bosem. Seeing an opening, Spencer rushed forward catching the arm with the knife twisting the wrist hard causing the knife to fall. Bosem dropped down crawling away as Spencer caught the other arm mid-punch. Milo yanked his arms pulling them closer, he lunged sinking his fangs into Spencer’s pectoral. Spencer brought his elbow up under the Vampire’s chin, forcing Milo’s head back pulling the fangs from his chest with no added damage. Spencer set his leg behind Milo, pivoted tripping the man. Spencer released his left arm. As he fell Reid roared in the Vampire’s face as a distraction, his right arm driving the Vampire to the ground by the throat. He held him still with a foot heavily on his sternum hand firmly squeezing his neck. Milo smiled proudly at the flawless execution of this takedown. His friend was learning.

“Well done. Control documented.” the guard jotted something on his tablet, then directed Aaron to another task.

“Let him up Chat.” Neeri said taking the rubber knife to the table she was working from. Spencer reluctantly stepped off. He dabbed his fingers in the blood on his chest thrusting them under Milo’s nose. 

“I am most aggrieved my Prince. I got caught up in the game. Forgive me.” Milo stayed on one knee head bowed.

“Ow.” rumbled up Spencer’s throat.

“If it will make you feel better you may bite me back.” Milo offered his muddy backside. Spencer chuckled. 

“Look out!” His eyes went wide as Hotch’s body flew at them. Spencer awkwardly caught him but ended up on his butt in the mud. Aaron ran back fighting with three men the fourth lay watching from the ground. Three of the assailants were Vampires eyes golden orange ringed, one eyes crimson haloed in steel blue. The one on the ground was not displaying. 

\--Why does he not display? He would do more damage with claw and fang.-- Milo asked.

*He is showing he can keep himself under control.*

\--I do not understand, it is not a requirement. It is against his nature.--

*He had to jump through hoops with our last section chief, he worked diligently to fit into her mould. It is never this way in the field, he always shows who he is. He will show himself, be patient.* Aaron hissed violently fangs growing long nails sharp eyes maroon and black. The fighter to the right hit the ground yielding.

\--There he is. My Prince is devastating unleashed.-- Milo was distracted from the fight by Spencer transforming back into his skin.

*Yes he is.* it was only moments before Aaron stood above the fallen combatants.

“Hotchner, Reid, carry on.” the guard waved absently as he wrote.

“Bye.” Spencer said as he jogged away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron anxiously paced, listening to Rossi and Morgan explain the case they had come to collect them for. They were waiting for Spencer to catch up at the finish line. He was surprised how long it was taking. At the crest of the small hill, his Chat came into view. The Cougar had a man draped along his back clinging to his neck, the man’s course buddy walking alongside. Slow and steady Chat worked his way down trying not to jostle his cargo.

“What the hell is this?” the guard bellowed.

*His leg is broken.* Spencer said laying down for the man to get situated on the dry grass. When Young pat his hip Spencer transformed.

“Sit tight kid, medics are enroute. Reid, you failed.”

“Excuse me?” Spencer looked at him confused. 

“You did not complete the course. You. Failed.” the guard puffed out his chest.

“I arrived well within acceptable parameters given the circumstances. I had a valid reason to skip the two obstacles I did, Young needed medical attention. My actions are a valid excuse.” Spencer calmly stated.

“Arguing will change nothing. You’re barred from field work for six weeks until you can redo the course. I’ll inform your Chief, good day.”

“His Chief is aware,” Aaron said glaring at the guard. “Go shower.”

“What?” Spencer was stunned.

“Come on Pretty Boy.”

“But Derek…”

“We don’t have time to argue.” Aaron pushed him toward the locker room.

“Are you serious?”

“We will go through proper channels. Starting with Graves. Relax, I am aware how much Lindquist hates you. I get a detailed resume quarterly, colourful grafts and what he calls profiles as to why he would be better on the team than you. Rossi and I pass them around as what not to do as a profiler.”

“Really?” Spencer snickered.

“He has absolutely no insight. None. The man tried to apply as a Bureau donor last year. His numbers are median range a 5-6. He said that he would only feed Hotch and I so it was only right he be placed on the team. He was surprised when he was denied. He has implied you are the team bicycle.” Dave continued.

“I’m what?” Derek snickered. 

“It means he thinks you are feeding all of the Vampires on the team to be a member of the BAU.”

“That seems a bit PC for it to be offensive as it sounds.” Spencer scowled.

“It is a term used to imply a person of loose morals. He was trying to say everyone on the team has ridden you.” Dave explained.

“That is disturbing. Oh, bad disturbing. He is aware that because of Hotch being my Mate no one else would dream of touching my veins, or any other part of me?” Spencer took off his clothes transforming into the muddy wet Cougar.

“It’s all the ammo he had.” Dave opened the door to the grooming room three people turned.

“You are filthy Alpha Reid. How many forms are we cleaning?” the petite woman in a bright green one-piece swimsuit asked following him into the huge in-floor tub.

*Three.* the tall male in hideous board shorts joined them pouring shampoo along his back, while the woman washed his face with a flannel. The man controlling the water expertly rinsed as they scrubbed. It took no time for the three people to have his forms clean. Spencer ran to the private shower to wash his skin while the others pulled the SUV around to the doors. His hair was dripping wet as he dove into the vehicle.

“Everyone is at the airstrip we are meeting them there. JJ grabbed our go bags. Emily has the cooler, and Garcia says she sent a hair dryer.” Derek informed them as he pulled away from the Academy.

“I can start the Geo while you guys are in the air.” Spencer reminded them.

“Graves followed the cameras, he saw what happened and passed you. You had three minutes remaining when you crossed the line.” Aaron informed them.

“Thank you. Where are we headed?” Spencer asked. They pulled next to the jet scrambling out of the SUV and up the stairs as fast as possible.

“Vegas. Over here furball.” Emily waved he sat next to her yawning hard enough to pop his jaw. It took some serious prodding to get him into Cougar form, cause he wanted to reread the files, but a toe to his rump from Hotch ended the argument. The girls spent the whole flight making sure he was dry and shiny.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Detective Batten this is Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner, SSAs Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Grant Anderson, and the cat is Dr Spencer Reid.” JJ introduced them to the man who was leading the case.

*Levi.* Chat stood up excitedly on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Damn you got big.” the man reached out but aborted the move due to the terrifying glare from the man carrying the feline. “We have a room set up as you instructed if you will follow me.”

“So you know Dr Reid?” JJ asked conversationally.

“Since he was a tiny kitten,” Levi said proudly.

*We went to school together. They lived at the end of our block. He tried.* Reid explained. He knew his team was worried that this man may be one of those that had bullied him.

“Hey, Dweebie.” Spencer ducked down giving his friend permission to touch. The team chuckled when he used the arm to climb onto the man’s shoulder nipping his ear making him jump. “Little ass.”

*Finally grew into your ears Dumbo.* Chat deliberately twitched his tail in the man’s face.

“You give me fleas and we are gonna tango.” 

*My fleas are very exacting, you are not at risk.* Spencer hopped on the table and pawed at the small cooler Emily had set near him. She opened it handing Levi a Nitrile glove then popping the baggie of raw Salmon cubes. Unlike many humans, Batten had no issue with feeding Chat raw meat. They set up the room discussing the case as Spencer ate. When the debriefing was over, Aaron began meting out assignments, sending the two old friends to the Coroner's office.

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s just down the block quicker to walk.” Levi pointed out their destination. The area surrounding the building was congested, which explained why they had parked where they did..

“We can walk. How’s your mom?” Spencer gave his friend a dirty look when he lit a cigarette.

“Get off my back, it’s herbal, it’s all about the oral fixation now. Mandy says they are better than real. Then again she has fallen into the vape crowd. Fucking hate that shit. Mom is great, loving the smaller town. She got elected sheriff. She nearly broke when you disappeared, called Greg monthly for information, they wouldn’t let them forget you.” he sent a quick text then pocketed his phone.

“I know, she wrote to mom all the time trying to keep her believing,” they spoke about family catching up on fairly safe subjects as they walked. Levi opened the door to the Coroner’s office, he asked the officer at the desk to speak to Doc Robbins then moved them out of the way.

“Pencer!!” Levi smiled pointing behind them. 

“Greg,” Reid called emotion thick in his voice. Though they had spoken often after his rescue they had not had time to meet face to face. The man accompanying his friend laughed as he sprints across the room slamming into Reid babbling non-stop. Both men gesticulated wildly as they jabbered over and around each other.

“Dr Reid, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” a handsome man with a soft Texas accent offered his hand. There was nothing but a quick subtle flash of honey in the Were’s eyes. Spencer let his green eyes flicker. They were the same rank.

“You too Sir.” he offered his hand.

“Call me Nick.” they had a small crowd not so subtly eavesdropping on them.

“You’re Stokes?” Spencer glanced at Greg getting a nod to his question. After his rescue, he had found out how hard his friends had worked to find him. Nick had been the lead CSI on his case for the last two and a half years. He gave the case as much time as he could with his busy schedule. Reid averted his eyes. “Thank you, Alpha Stokes.”

“My pleasure. Greggo told me about your case, it was too important to him to ignore. I’m really glad you were found.” 

“I am grateful.” Greg leaned into Nick’s side. Reid smiled as the Alpha nuzzled Greg’s temple.

“Detective Batten, Dr Robbins is ready to speak to you now..” the desk clerk said.

“Thank you.”

“If I have time after the case maybe we can grab dinner? You can meet Aaron.” Spencer asked.

“That would be awesome. Binion’s.” Greg gave Spencer a quick hug.

“You are buying. A pleasure to meet you Alpha Stokes.” he was shocked when he was drawn into a hug. 

“I’m really glad I got to meet you, Alpha Reid.”.

“Hey what is your title now?” Reid knew it was a way to show curious evesdroppers his honorifics. Greg liked to boast about his friend’s achievements even if Spencer didn’t.

“Supervisory Special Agent Alpha Rex Prince Dr Spencer Reid. Purlamb Source.” a grumpy brunette looked at him like he had two heads.

“I’m sticking with Dweebie.” Nick teased, herding Greg back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

The last two days had been busy and frustrating. It had taken time to get the local packs together. Not that there was conflict, but because it was hard to align times to gather in one place. Another body had been found in the early hours this morning.

“What did you find out Reid?” Hotch asked as they joined the team for reports. 

“Like the first three victims, Mr Addams died either during or soon after giving birth. Cause of death is exsanguination.” Spencer said sadly.

“You are certain he is one of our victims? The women didn’t have a C-section.” Officer Stephen Mayer asked.

“Absolutely. Toxicology shows the same cocktail of drugs, the collar riveted to his neck shows the same tool marks. The fact that he was in active labour when the surgery was performed and gave birth to pups instead of a human child or children is all I need to know.” Levi set the latest file on the table.

“I don’t understand Were breeding habits. Why is this happening?” Officer Green motioned to the picture of three tiny mounds under a hospital green sheet.

“They are Weres, but that does not mean they give birth to pups. We still have a difference in biology.” Derek started.

“I meant no offence, Were birthing practices are not covered in schools. I honestly don’t know.”

“We understand. I think that at least basic Were husbandry should be taught in schools. One should not have to take a specified course to learn what for humans is common knowledge.” Spencer responded.

“Regale us, Professor.” Levi sat forward chin resting in his hands looking for all intents an eager and enamoured pupil.

“Were biology is not as complex as it is made out to be. There are basic limits that I believe should be innately understood.”

“Just the basics that pertain to the case, Reid.” Rossi teased.

“Most Weres are able to breed in skin and pelt. There are specific times when a Were in pelt can conceive. During estrus or heat, just like our natural brethren. Heat occurs twice a year, and the Were is compelled to transform to go through it. There are prescription medications that suppress the Heat, but the body must experience Heat once a year for optimal health. The Were's mate goes into Rut to accommodate the breeding drive. In bonded mates, these imperatives synchronize. Weres that choose to breed outside of Cycle, Heat can be medically induced. For breeds that are contracted, the breeding is scheduled for the carrier's Heat cycle, the male's Rut is induced. A male Were's Rut is not something that can be suppressed. Unattached males are sequestered on Pack lands for the 24 to 72 hours the male may require. During Rut the male's sex drive is significantly elevated. The Were is not compelled to transform unless a Were in estrus is exposed to them. A male Were in Rut is not an uncontrollable beast, they are more aggressive more likely to posture, but not where they are unwelcome. A Were in Rut or Estrus is not a mindless sexual deviant, they are simply biologically ready to reproduce." Reid began.

"Is it true that a male Weres lock inside their partner?" Green asked blushing almost purple. Spencer was not surprised by the question, it was the most often asked questions in high school sexual education classes, most likely ignored by the educator as well.

"Yes. male feline Weres possess a Bulbous Glandis, not spines. There are visible markings on the penis that could suggest that at one point feline Were's did, in fact, have spines, but evolved to the Knot. There is no documentation about when this occurred. The Knot, while not as pronounced as a Canine Were, is used in the same manner. While in human form most Weres do not employ the Knot, but it is possible. The time Weres in skin remain tied is an average of five to ten minutes. In skin a Were does not need to use the Knot to aid conception, in Pelt, it is uncontrollable wether engaging for pleasure or conception." Spencer explained.

"Sorry, but thank you." Green shrunk down embarrassed.

"No reason to apologise, if you have a question you should ask. There is no shame in educating yourself." Reid assured giving a couple of people snickering about the young man's question a dirty look.

"Very true. Please continue Dr Reid." Levi stated hushing the rest of the group.

"One of the most common misconceptions is that if the couple copulates in their pelts, they can and will produce a human offspring if they transform to skin and vice versa. This is not true. If a couple breed in pelt, as in their animal form the offspring is conceived and born in animal form. A wolf has pups, a Cougar has kits, a human has a baby that’s it. Vampire/Were mating produces babies that are human in appearance.” Spencer began.

“Um, duh.” Levi said looking around the room. A lot of the LEOs had confused looks on their faces.

“For instance, Mr and Mrs Doe breed in Wolf form, she will conceive, carry, and produce Wolf pups. She may have the ability to transform but her young do not. Just because she is in skin does not magically make the young change. Were pups do not have the ability to transform at will until age eight. Were pups and kits born in their pelts transform at four to six weeks, it is spontaneous and the offspring is not able to regain animal form until age eight because a human child takes longer to reach maturity than a pup or kit. When breeding takes place in pelt there are only two times during the pregnancy that it is safe for Mrs Doe to transform. During the first hours after impregnation and two weeks in. The gestation period is 62 to 75 days. Most pregnant Weres that conceived in pelt stay in form until after whelping. It is easier and less stressful for all involved. If they stay in human form too long the body forces the change to protect the young.” Spencer continued.

“If a Were conceived in skin, or human form there is one period during gestation when transformation is safe, only during the first trimester. It takes longer for the mother’s scent pile to change in skin announcing the conception. Many pregnancies are discovered during the first six weeks in humans, the absence of menses being the first signal. In rare cases the scent pile can take four weeks in to change, most commonly seven days to two weeks. The gestation period is 280+ EDC. The foetus is small enough for the animal from to carry during the first trimester, again if the Were stays too long in form the body forces change to preserve the young.”

“This is true if the mother is male or female. The only difference is that all male pregnancies are concluded with a cesarean section pelt or skin. A male carrier cannot conceive in skin, only pelt. The uterus is visible in ultrasound in human form. We know how it manifests in the Were’s body, but not how it manages to function, it’s a medical mystery. A male carrier does not have a birth canal they have no menstrual cycle, but do go into heat and produce milk. A wolf cannot carry a human child to term, the body is not equipped to carry such a large child the female’s birth canal is too narrow to deliver. It is not physically possible. Likewise, it is not possible for a human to carry pups or kits. The womb may have room for them, but the physiology is wrong. It can’t safely be done. I must also say that the male carrier is very rare, one in hundreds of thousands, they are considered precious.” Spencer concluded.

“This means the UnSub is impregnating the victims while in their animal form, then medicinally forcing the body to remain in human form until delivery. The body is not meant to deliver pups, he knows the offspring and mother will perish.” Hotch stated.

“So are we looking for a Wolf?” Emily seemed reluctant to ask.

“Not necessarily, but in this instance, I feel it is safe to say our UnSub is a Wolf. I asked Dr Robbins to determine the breed of the pups as well as the DNA. Mr Addams, Miss Thomas, Miss Wright, and Miss Harvey are all Grey Wolf, if the pups are all Greys we can assume the UnSub is as well. If some of the pups are Red that will help us narrow it down. By the umbilicus found during autopsy, we know all of the kits found are what were carried. These people would have been quite sick they would not have been able to do anything active, we know the UnSub cared for them. Just because there are drugs to halt transformation does not mean it is safe. They suffered the whole time.” Reid answered looking at the interview notes from Dave and Emily’s report.

“Is the only option of determining the father’s species the young?” Emily asked.

“Until we get the DNA results, Yes. Dr Robbins has sent the pups DNA to the lab but we will not have the results for at least two days.” Reid responded.

“Are there specific breeds that dominate?” Grant asked taking down copious notes.

“It really depends on how diluted the lines. Pack status has no bearing on genetics. I am Purlamb, my genes are stronger than a non-shifting or tainted Descendant canine or feline. Domestic genes never dominate. Breeding across species lines does not dictate the type of Were born. Purlamb Weres are bred with only their specific species, in my case meaning feline. The offspring are considered purebred and Purlamb even if the felines are different. If I was bred with a Purlamb Wolf the litter would be considered purebred but not Purlamb because the cross of species.”

“Class dismissed.” Levi blurted making Spencer blush and the team chuckle.

“Morgan, Reid the Pack Alphas have agreed to meet the three of us on pack lands. There is a meeting planned at Wovoka Lodge at six. They said we will be dining with them. I want the rest of you to continue as you are, follow the leads you have developed. Call if anything arises. I know you can keep going, but I want you to call it a night at ten, no arguments we can get an early start. JJ Emily you take one room, Dave pick the room you want text Morgan so he knows where he is sleeping.”

“We are on it. Come on kid, I finally get to see where you grew up.” Spencer sighed and followed Derek out Aaron’s cool hand on the small of his back.

“That is not going to be comfortable for Spencer. A lot of people from his birth pack were awful to him.” Levi tapped the table top nervously.

“He enjoyed his last visit.” JJ hoped to assure the man.

“Wovoka Lodge is on the lands he spent the most time on when he was here last no one was informed, he was secreted in the Shaman’s lodge. After William left them the Sanders brought Diana and Pence into the fold. The pack he was born into is across town. The meeting will be open to all interested. Including his father and 80% of the fuckers that bullied him. I’m not saying they are the same people today, but I guarantee a few never left high school.”

“Hotch and Morgan will protect him. I have heard the stories. I know Spencer is not the same as he was, he is stronger than he knows. Aaron didn’t want to send him, but the minute they learned he was with us they made his attendance mandatory.” Rossi informed them.

“The pack will stop any cruelty bullshit, but they can’t watch him all the time. He is too forgiving for his own good. I know most of them couldn’t give a rat’s ass if he is here. But honestly, I can think of two who would show up to fuck with him.”

“He is not that shy little kid any more. My boy is fierce.” Rossi interjected, grinning at the laughter his comment drew.

“Amen to that.” Levi liked the family Spencer had built.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome home child.” Shaman Shepard greeted him at the boundary of the pack lands. “Who do you bring with you tonight?”

“My Mate, Prince Aaron Hotchner and my brother Alpha Derek Morgan.”

“Alpha Morgan, it is always good to meet Little Wise’s kin. You are welcome here.” Derek ducked closer allowing the older man to scent him.

“Thank you, Sir. Little Wise?” 

"Spencer experienced Vision Quest with his peers. Though younger than the other boys, he endured with honour. My father named him Little Wise upon his return. It was quite the stir when his spirit animal was the bat. Though I see now why it was determined. I told you not all omens are dark." Shepard pat Reid on the shoulder.

"You did." Spencer looked at Aaron pleased with the proud smile on his face.

“So this is the Vampire that captured your heart. From what line do you hale?” Shepard smiled when the man stepped forward. Hotch let his eyes change, his fangs drop. “Drakul, so fitting. Do you know our ways Prince Hotchner?”

“Aye. I come in peace, my betrothed my guiding light. Tis his claim that calls me. I vow to do no harm unless it be in his and his peoples' defence. My bonded has control.” Aaron let the man pull open his collar warm fingers lay against the scar on his neck, Shepard seemed impressed with the claiming bite scar on his skin.

“As he said strong, devoted, and noble. You are welcome here Brother Hotchner.” the Shaman tapped his throat, Aaron tipped his head slightly. It was quick but the Shaman’s fingers came back with a smear of blood, he wiped it on a disk of maroon and black cloth. “Your scent will be added to Beta Sanders’ pennant for all to know you. Thank you for that.” Spencer held his hand as they walked down the path. Shepard and Reid talking a mile a minute. The gathering hall was full of people laughing, visiting, and playing.

“It is good to see you again Spencer. I regret it is under such dire circumstances.” Ken hugged Spencer warmly.

“I am sorry to bring darkness, Ken. We wouldn’t intrude if it weren’t important.” Spencer said.

“I know boy. We will have our meeting, then enjoy a few hours with family. I need a few moments to get to know our new kin.” Ken shot a look at Hotch. 

“I figured.” Reid rolled his eyes the pack Alpha shoved him playfully.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer still loved these evenings as much as he did as a kid. The desert was beautiful. He stood on the rock outcrop that as a young lonely boy he had spent hours laying on watching the stars. This was his oasis. He had no idea how long he had zoned out so he decided to head back to see if Aaron was done talking to Ken.

Spencer had spoken to the Alpha of his birth pack Dale, a giant of a man with a ready smile and infectious laugh. They exchanged holiday greeting cards and if he was in town Spencer would meet him for breakfast, but he respected Spencer’s desire to never set foot on his lands for fear of meeting William Reid. He had understood why Spencer had chosen to leave. No matter how he disciplined, lectured, and outright yelled at the kids he could not make them stop their cruelty. They toed the line on pack lands but off property, he could do nothing. He couldn’t get the parents to back him, the school turned a blind eye. When William had abandoned his family Spencer quit complaining. He would shrug when asked about cuts and bruises, lie about how his clothes got torn or his glasses got broken. Ken had gladly taken in the painfully shy child and his mother when Dale had asked. Greg’s family had volunteered to sponsor them, to watch over them. There were some ripples but this had become a safe place for both Spencer and his mom. 

Spencer ducked under Maggie’s clothesline into the courtyard. The bonfire crackling, wood fire grills covered in all manner of cooking meats, tables covered in dozens of potluck salads, sweet desserts, and trays of finger foods. He grabbed a bottle of cider from the cooler while watching Derek and Nick play football. A quick scan showed that Greg was still running with some of the teens as a chaperone.

“Is this seat taken?” Spencer scoot over making sure there was plenty of room for the stranger to sit without crowding him. The man straddled the bench an electric smile on his face.

“Your photos don’t do you justice. I was told you were an Omega.” Spencer’s eyes flashed emerald.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man held up his hands placatingly.

“I am Trevor Blasdale.” 

“I have never heard of you.” Spencer rose making a beeline to his husband’s side. Aaron turned posture ridged, threatening due to Spencer's anxiety.

“I am a friend of your fathers.”

“Is that supposed to ease my discomfort? It does not. I haven’t spoken to my father in over sixteen years. What do you want?” Trevor stared at them for a long moment, making connections they were not yet privy to.

“I am confused. I was under the impression you were told who I was. I am the Alpha that negotiated with your father. I have been granted breeding rights with you.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Aaron pushed Spencer behind himself glaring dangerously at the stranger. Shepard slid gracefully next to the agitated Vampire.

“This is a conversation to be held in private come with me.” Ken motioned to Dale to join them. They all silently entered Ken’s home gathering in his spacious living room.

“Hello Spencer.” William Reid settled beside Blasdale.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Spencer wailed at his father.

“I have contracted for you to breed as is my right as your sire. Trevor is a splendid Purlamb Lion, his strengths will compensate for your flaws. With his stature and your intelligence, the kits will be impressive.” William stated matter-of-factly handing over a stack of papers. Spencer made no attempt to take them so Aaron did. He sat to read them.

“You had no right. You abandoned me when I was ten, you lost sire rights the moment you left. There is no way I am breeding with anyone. You did not have my consent.”

“The deal is done. The contract is signed.” William said flippantly.

“How much?” Spencer hissed.

“Excuse me?” William flinched.

“How much did you demand to whore out your son?” William slapped him across the face silencing the room. Spencer turned and walked toward the rear of the home. Ken’s second stood blocking the hallway.

“Spencer…” Aaron began to follow, Shepard grabbed his arm.

“Let him go. He will be safe here. Trust me, give him a moment to collect himself. I feel your expertise will serve us well right now. Please Lord, read the forms, this is the only way we will know what has happened and how to undo the damage.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer slunk back into the room allowing Shaman Shepard to settle him into the chair furthest from the other occupants. Even though he had made them wait a long time everyone was still seated chatting quietly amongst themselves. His cheek still held a pink handprint which infuriated Aaron. Ken slid a bottle of water along the side table.

“Are you done throwing your tantrum?” William asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Fuck you.” 

“You will not antagonize him, Gamma Reid. You have caused quite enough turmoil and strife this night.” Dale ordered. William slumped back arms crossed tight across his belly.

“Aaron?” Spencer chewed his lip unmercifully.

“The contract is precise and well written. It clearly states that you accepted Darrin Markson as your proxy and legal representative, that is the only place that has any semblance of your signature. Knowing your handwriting I can say it is not signed by your hand. It is binding as I see it. There are avenues to fight beyond the forgery. I will have a writ in court the instant it opens in the morning.” Aaron sounded devastated.

“Aaron is my attorney and proxy he has paperwork signifying this. I have never had another on retainer, I was kidnapped before I had a chance. Darrin Marks is a partner at the law firm Gamma Reid works at. I have not seen or spoken to that man in any form since I was eight years old.” Spencer stated.

“You said that you had not spoken to your father in sixteen years that he had lost his sire rights when you were ten. Who now is your sire?” Trevor asked.

“Count David Rossi,” Spencer responded, relieving some tension in Aaron's shoulders. “I called him, he will be here soon.”

“I am your father.” William snapped.

“No, you are not. Without official documentation, Beta Sanders stood with me at every milestone. He is the one that signed my report cards, he is the one that came to every graduation, he is the one who taught me our laws and traditions. He is the one who reported me missing, pestered the police to keep looking, dropped everything to see me the day I was found. He went with me the first time I saw mom in four years. The only reason he is not standing here is because Count Rossi legally adopted me into his clan, he is my Governor, my Sire. You didn’t even check with mom while I was missing. You were questioned once when I disappeared and never once asked how the investigation was going. You have proven you wanted nothing to do with me. The feeling is mutual.” Spencer hissed. The room fidgeted when a hard knock echoed through the building. Ken escorted Rossi into the room. Dave rushed to Spencer’s side fingers settling on the Rune behind his ear as a sign of comfort and show of his claim.

“Be easy Figlio. No, no need to be sorry, I am pleased you have called on me. I am honoured to be your sire. Was a great day when you accepted my overture.” Dave hugged him as he spoke.

"On your word I will abide." Spencer vowed.

“Count Rossi, thank you for coming so quickly.” Shepard offered his hand. 

“He is my kin,” Dave stated nodding his thanks for the chair Ken set next to them. “I need to know if the contract is valid.”

“As it sits, yes. It is in order. I need to have a graphologist study the signature, I can’t do that until morning.” Aaron responded.

“Until we can get our refusal into the courts, I suggest we discuss this like adults. Make no mistake, this conversation is in no way capitulation. We are strictly discussing things to be civil.” Dave pat Spencer’s knee, giving a squeeze when the overwhelmed man nodded.

“There is nothing to discuss. This is pack business.” William glared at Dave.

“As you used to say stay silent unless addressed, no one wants to hear your incessant drivel.” Spencer’s Voice echoed through the room. William instinctively tipped his head. Dave chuckled.

“Spencer…” Shepard chastised gently.

“I would like to apologise for this. I had no idea you were unaware of our contract.” Trevor offered.

“I find it odd that you completed the whole contract without once speaking to me. It is standard for the participants to meet face to face to assure compatibility and willingness to consummate. Time is made for the participants to become acquainted, this did not happen.” Spencer said eyes narrowed.

“I was told you had an extremely busy schedule and waved the consult. I received multiple photos and messages answering my queries. I thought we were in direct communication. I have all of our correspondence at my visitor's lodge. I am happy to turn them over.” Trevor said blatantly unsettled.

“We would appreciate that Alpha Blasdale.” Aaron handed the man one of his cards.

“Why are you creating so much drama? This is a standard contract.” William asked glaring at Spencer.

“You arranged a breeding contract behind my back. You didn’t care when you signed and you don’t care now. You expect me to comply, my feelings and wants do not fit into your plan.” Spencer said.

“Alpha Blasdale has travelled a great distance and at expense rearranging his life to accommodate you. The least you could do is be gracious. Why must you always make a production?” William snapped.

“Rearranging…? You knew I was here. You knew I was working a case, a murder case, and you call him to come and fulfil the contract? You got him here in three days? My god, people are dying and you want me to drop everything and breed?” 

“Murder case? I had no idea. I arrived just this morning.” Blasdale was flabbergasted.

“I am here as a federal agent. We are trying to solve the murders of four pregnant Weres and eight unborn pups.” Spencer scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Oh my god.” Trevor blanched swallowing thickly.

“I intend to add stalking charges against Gamma Reid.” Aaron had been writing frantically as everyone spoke. Spencer wouldn’t be surprised if not only Hotch but Rossi was recording the conversation as well.

“I wasn’t...it was on the news, you were on the news.”

“Yet here we are. Dammit. Why must you...Arrrrgh.”

“Calm yourself. We have lost no time on the case. It is mandatory we take rest periods every twenty-four. This fits that. Listen to him, talk to him. He is trying to learn as much as we are.” Dave gave Spencer the time he needed to regain his composure.

“I’m sorry. I should not have brought that up. I did not mean to place that guilt on anyone. I know that that is what I have done.” Reid flopped back in his chair.

“Alpha Reid, if I had known we would not be here. I am pained that this has distracted you from such a noble cause.” Trevor said.

“I really want to hate you too, but it is plain you were just as blindly led. I will discuss this in a more civil vane. Though I do not promise to be polite at every turn. I have never been so thrown in my life.” Spencer took a few deep breaths. “Please, do not hold back, be blunt, I appreciate that more than veiled machinations. Ask or say what you will.”

“It is about time you came to your senses.” William snarked.

“No more Gamma Reid. Spencer, I refuse to force anyone to comply when they do not wish to. I am not a monster. I have a contract that I was promised was done with all persons’ approval. I want to continue negotiations in hopes of coming to a mutual agreement. I am willing to wait until you have the time. I know it is unseemly, but you are a worthy companion. You are exactly the type of person I want to carry my kits.” Trevor said.

“I don’t see how.” he could tell Trevor was not a bad man, he was just as much a victim as Spencer himself.

“I now understand you are mated. I had hoped to woo you, that is why the contract states you would reside with me during the pregnancy. I was not told you were bonded, I was told the Vampire was your boss. I am willing to breed you in your pelt, at a location closer to your home.” Trevor offered genuinely trying to ease the situation.

“I will not cheat on my husband pelt or skin and I have no desire to join your harem.” Spencer winced at the tight squeeze to his thigh.

“Surely you don’t consider copulation in your pelt as infidelity?” William was shocked.

“Yes I do. I am curious how you intend for me to carry your spawn.” Spencer obsessively smoothed a non-existent wrinkle in his slacks.

“We are aware you are a breeder Spencer.” William sighed.

“You were also under the impression that I was an Omega. Obviously, you were wrong. I have no womb, I produce no ovum. I am not a breeder.” Spencer smirked at the man. William was livid.

“He is lying. The barrier was found at age ten.” William assured Trevor.

“Yes, I did have a barrier. That is all. I can provide you with ultrasound images that prove my statement.” Spencer pulled out his phone. Trevor nodded.

“We are simply to accept your word that these images are of your body?” William challenged.

“Not everyone is an accomplished liar Gamma Reid. I am asking for the images obtained by the FBI taken during my initial physical. There are two other medical facilities that have images that prove my point. My paediatrician, and the hospital here on the day I was found. I think the Bureau is above lying about such a situation, my reproductive organs, or lack of them are not that interesting.” Spencer waved his phone.

“I will accept these images. There is no reason for Spencer to lie about this, an internal exam would prove if he was lying.” Trevor said. They could hear the phone ring as Spencer put it on speaker.

“Greetings furry supplicant, what may the great and powerful Garcia assist you with this evening?”

“Garcia, I need the ultrasound images of me taken by the Bureau.”

“That is waaayy out of left field 187. You have truly stunned me. Congratulations. Can I ask why my fweet?” her fingers were clicking across keys.

“I promise to explain later. Please, Pen.” Spencer asked.

“Are you okay? You sound distressed.” Milo asked from the background.

“I am fine, just overwhelmed. Hotch and Rossi are with me.” Aaron’s text alert dinged.

“Sent to your tablet Bubby. If you need me.” Garcia offered.

“I will call. Thank you.” Rossi dug through Spencer’s satchel handing over his tablet. After bringing up the images he handed the tablet to Trevor.

“Spencer speaks the truth. He is not a carrier.” Trevor slammed the tablet angrily into William’s lap. “Our breeding is obviously not a viable option. The remaining breeds are still quite doable. I will happily agree to that.”

“Remaining…? I asked before how much. I want to know.” Spencer rubbed his eyes, Dave rest his hand on his nape pressing a bit of calm to help him relax.

“Thirty thousand for consideration of three separate litters. Since we will not be able to breed, my sister will carry. Ten thousand for each Lion produced, five for each Cougar. The second litter is with a Purlamb Lynx female five thousand for each Lynx, two thousand for each Cougar. The third litter is with a Purlamb Leopard female the prices are the same. You will receive pick of the litter from the Lynx and Leopard as well as any Cougars produced as long as more than three are born. I will take all Lions your birth pack will have the Cougars. If no Cougars are made a second breeding will take place with you taking pick of the litter if again there are no Cougars. There is a bonus of ten thousand for each Alpha. If a male breeder is born you will receive fifty thousand. If an Abyssinian is produced one hundred thousand. No set number of kits. A basic agreement.” Trevor explained.

“How much is to go to Spencer?” Dave asked.

“According to the contract Spencer gets no remuneration. He has sire rights to the Lion kit he chooses or pick of one Cougar kit, the rest will be wards of William’s pack.” Aaron answered.

“So you really are just a glorified pimp,” Dale growled. “This is the first I have heard of that. I was aware that Gamma Reid had set out feelers, but was never told this had come to pass. I have not been asked to home any kits. It goes without saying they would be welcome. As I am certain Ken would open his arms to the kits.”

"I would be honoured to accept them of course." Ken agreed.

“I am gay. I have never once been attracted to a female in a sexual manner. It is against our laws to force intercourse with a partner one would not bed in life. Hell, I don’t even know if I can breed in my pelt.” Spencer threw himself into frantic pacing.

“I can provide male partners in all instances. The species will change, but that is all. It will be a Lion, a Bobcat, and a Cheetah. They are Purlamb and all have given consent.” Trevor replied.

“That isn’t going to matter, you don’t understand. I don't want this. You do not have my consent. I never wanted this, it’s why I allowed my name to be pulled from the registry. The fact that William can’t breed in his pelt just gave me the opportunity to do it. You are going to parade three men I have never met in front of me and whether I want to or not you expect us to fuck. Now no one is saying it so I will. It will not be one time, it will be multiple times. You will induce these people’s heats, you will induce my rut. We will spend days screwing. If we are lucky one heat will be all that is needed. If not we go again. My husband will have to sit alone knowing I am in a distant lodge fucking a stranger while he waits. I will have to look in my beloved’s eyes for the rest of my life knowing in my heart I betrayed our covenant. If I am lucky enough to not lose him. No matter what he says, how much he would promise that I did nothing but my duty, In my heart, I will live every day as an adulterer. I will be tainted. It is not fair to the kits or Aaron.” tears pour down his face as he screamed out his frustration.

“It is just sex for procreation. It is not an affair of the heart. It is your duty to maintain our line.” William yelled back.

“Is that what I was? Sex for procreation? Was it out of duty that you married my mother? Is that why you left? Because Diana was no longer able to breed? If you want more kits in the line you make them.” Spencer hated how broken his voice sounded.

“That is enough. I will not tolerate your disrespect any longer. You will abide by my decision. You are my whelp and you will behave as such. You will quit your whining and accompany us to Alpha Blasdale’s lodge. You will fulfil your obligation starting tonight.” William demanded.

Spencer surged forward his pelt rippling into his Anthro form. Dave and Shepard grabbed him awkwardly as he roared viciously in his father’s face. William scrambled back eyes wide with fear. 

*You have no power over me. You will vanish from my sight. You will never show yourself in my presence again. I renounce your claim, I reject you, I disown you. You are not my kin, you are disavowed all in my pack will shun thee.*

“You have no right.” William stammered.

“Spencer is the only Alpha in this pack of your bloodline. It is his right. You are banished from this room. You will stay away from Alpha Rex Reid, you will no longer be involved in these proceedings. My lands are closed to you from this day forth.” Ken directed.

“I…”

*Begone nameless one.* William reached out gripping Spencer’s wrist. His son lunged jaws snapping a hair's breadth from his face. William fell back fear radiating from him.

“Come Alpha Rex Reid. Into the yard, let us help you burn this fire out.” Dale offered his hand.

“He will be gone when you return.” Ken pushed Aaron closer. “He is edging closer to ferality. Take your mate outside our warriors will help him dispel his rage.”

Aaron felt small with Spencer’s arm slung around his shoulder protectively, his power veritably thrummed. They followed Shaman Shepard and Dale outside. A few men and women stood by the porch including Nick and Derek.

“Spencer?” Greg was in awe. He came closer every inch submissive. “Damn you are huge dude.”

*Greg.* the smaller man reached over trying to touch his friend to ease his rage. Spencer clutched Aaron tightly to his chest. Greg stepped back, knowing Spencer was channelling his anger into the protection of his mate. 

“What is happening?” Morgan was furious.

“Not now Derek,” Dave said gently.

“Come play Dweebie,” Nick called laughing.

*Run Texas.* Nick cackled in joy transforming into an impressive Red Wolf. Derek was right beside him. Spencer chased after them in Anthro form more a gallop than a smooth stride but he was fast and nimble. Aaron dropped his jacket, tie, and shirt as he ran along. 

=You are going to get dirty.= Derek warned as they burst into a clearing.

~I don’t care.~ a beautiful Dire Wolf danced at his feet playfully pouncing on her paws barking happily coaxing him to play.

=I need pictures of this. Nobody is going to believe me.= Derek laughed at his boss roughhousing with the big Dire Wolf.

“I got you covered.” Dave had his phone out filming the fray.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Aaron is in court this morning he will join us as soon as he is able.” Rossi said sitting next to Spencer.

“You okay Spence?” JJ set a large coffee in front of him.

“I’m fine.” she arched her brow at him. “I am fine. I promise. Just pack business.”

“If you want to talk.”

“Thanks, Jaje.” she pat him on the shoulder crossing the room to retake her seat.

“Dr Robbins sent the results on the pups they are all Grey Wolves. It is unlikely that all would be Greys if the UnSub was a different breed. Not impossible but the odds are remote.” Spencer informed them.

“We know the UnSub holds them for more than sixty days just by gestation period. Do we have any idea how long conception would add to that time?” Anderson asked.

“It takes forty-eight hours for the inducers to work, most heat cycles last from twenty-four to seventy-two hours. Assuming there is no time taken to woo on that front we can add another week. We can also assume that the first heat did not produce conception. Under normal conditions, fertility clinics impose a mandatory thirty-day rest period. Fertility drugs are given during this time in hopes of assisting conception. But it has been proven that if given high enough doses of inducer, injected two weeks after a heat, productive heat will be achieved.” Spencer explained.

“That puts a hell of a lot of stress on the mother. She would be sickly the entire pregnancy.” Derek added.

“These inducers work in all forms?” Emily asked remembering the last lecture.

“No. Heat is not a typical menstrual cycle. The side effects to the Were in human form is nausea, muscle aches, and exhaustion. Most people going through this process remain in animal form. The drugs only work in pelt. There are many drugs that cross biologic lines, fertility drugs are not one. That is the reason you can take some drugs that Derek and I can’t.” Spencer set down his empty cup.

"Why is he doing this?" Green asked.

"He is a sadistic Psychopath. He enjoys their pain, the fear and emotional trauma excite him. He can prolong their suffering for weeks." Emily told him.

“You are a wonderful teacher Dweeb, but this is really confusing.” Levi was reading the pamphlet from a legitimate fertility clinic.

“I’ll have Garcia check the missing person’s list for Grey Wolves missing for up to six months able to carry offspring. We got a report from Dr Robbins stating none of the J. Does he has examined within the time period given contained the drugs or were pregnant.” Emily said.

“Be sure males are included, the database does not do that automatically.” Morgan reminded her she nodded and scoot back to use her phone.

“Have we made any headway on where the drugs came from? With the amounts Dr Robbins suggests being used, the theft would be noticeable.” JJ wondered.

“Garcia has expanded the search nationwide. There are none matching here in Nevada.” Derek responded.

“Sorry, I’m late. What have we found?” Aaron was harried thrumming with energy. They took a few minutes to catch him up then discussed what they needed to do next. The team all studied their files hoping to see something they had missed. Spencer couldn’t wait any longer.

*Well…?*

~The judge is waiting for the lab results. I got a TRO. I dropped the contract off with the graphologist on my way here, she said she would have the results before lunch. Nick and his boss Catherine pushed it to the front of the line. I’m sorry.” Aaron hated how Spencer deflated sagging down shoulders curled.

*I understand. Thank you for pushing. Listen, I don’t want this to affect the case any more than it already has. I need you to focus on the case. I have time Aaron. The facts are clear, they will not go against Alpha Dale’s sanction. Trevor has made every attempt to work with me.*

~I will not allow them to harm you Mon Chat.~

*I know. It is a physical and some embarrassing medical tests. No harm will come to me.*

~The emotional toll is also something I want to avoid.~

*I can handle it.*

~I know you can. You shouldn’t have to.~

“Dr Reid.” Trevor winced when Spencer yipped and jolted. Shaman Shepard looked pained.

“Excuse me. I can pass on this new information as I search pack records.” Reid stood clutching his satchel to his chest.

“Keep me posted.” Aaron struggled to stay in his seat.

“Of course.” Reid walked out the door. Shepard placed his hand on the small of his back. 

“Goddammit!” Rossi kicked the waste bin denting it launching it into the wall.

“What is going on?” Emily asked angrily.

“He asked me to focus on the case and that is what we will do. We need to be here, dealing with this. Focus, we have a killer to catch.” Hotch shuffled papers violently.

“Hotch…” Derek was stiff with tension.

“I know. I’m sorry. I can’t...please, the case has to be the priority.” Aaron raked his hands through his hair.

“You will fill me in later,” Emily warned Dave.

“No, he will not. This is Spencer’s business if he wants you to know he will. That is the last we will be speaking of it without his express consent.” Aaron glared at them all.

“Where is my cat?” Emily jumped startled.

“Milo Frank, why are you here?” JJ asked as they stepped into the room.

“Vacation,” Frank said. Aaron handed Milo a slip of paper both men left as quickly as they came.

“Thank you,” Rossi said scanning pictures from scene one.

“Welcome.” Aaron moved to the whiteboard adding the coroner’s results.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer came into the room looking pale and weary. Milo and Frank took posts on each side of the door. 

“I have the list of all male Grey Wolves affiliated with the local packs. DMV records will be the best way to check any not associating with a pack.” Reid handed a flash drive to Morgan. 

“Great work. I got you chicken soup.” Aaron tapped the covered bowl next to him expecting him to eat. Spencer sat down hunched over, drawn tightly to himself. Aaron had chosen well, it was not too much to consume.

“Here. I saved my cornbread for you.” JJ leaned over him her hand on his back for balance.

“Don’t…! Please don’t touch me.” she looked sad but not hurt. She was very worried about him.

“Hey, Mama. I have that list I promised you.” Derek told Garcia.

“I love a man that keeps his promises. Be still my quivering heart.” Milo snickered at her playfulness.

“Your man is gonna get jealous, you best curb that enthusiasm.” Derek teased.

“He would be scared if I ceased to flirt with my Chocolate Thunder. Wouldn’t you, my Legion of Swoon?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Milo grinned.

“First things first. I found two fertility clinics that were broken into and all of their drugs stolen. Both cases have not been solved. I sent all of the info to your tablets. I finished going over the missing persons list you asked for and well my peeps the grand total of people that fit into that list is ninety-eight. I need a way to whittle that down.” Garcia tapped keys as she spoke.

“Remove any male carrier over the age of thirty-five, they are no longer able to breed.” Derek started.

“Remove any that are bonded or have young he seems to avoid them,” Dave said.

“Also remove any that live on pack land,” Spencer added.

“Oh, that made a big dif my Genius. Give me more.”

“Remove any that are Alphas or high ranking Betas. Also anyone with a law enforcement background. Include military, fire brigade, parole/Probation officers, prison guards etcetera.” Hotch said.

“Pull any with martial arts training, MMA, UFC, or boxing as hobbies. This man is a coward anyone with a modicum of self-defence training is going to intimidate him.” Morgan concluded.

“That leaves us with seventeen.” the pictures of each popped up on their screens.

“No blondes no one with a stocky build,” Emily said.

“Number eight, one, nine, six, ten, four,” Spencer said studying each image and their vital statistics. “Two, five, three.”

“That leaves number seven Amber Logan, twenty-two. She moved to Vegas two years ago, is a member of a small pack at school. Calls home like clockwork. She disappeared eighty-four days ago. Her mother reported her missing after not hearing from her in two weeks.” Garcia put up an image of the girl with a list of her vital stats.

“Emily Grant I want you to interview her parents. Dave JJ her professors, and sorority sisters. Morgan and I will talk to her pack.”

“Garcia and I will go through her social media and spending habits see if we can determine when and where she was taken.” Reid went to the whiteboard to add Amber’s information.

~~~~~~~~~~

“The judge has ordered an investigation into the contract,” Aaron said watching his lover dry his hair, a white fluffy towel wrapped low around his hips.

“That’s good news.”

“It is. There are too many issues for this to be accepted. Trevor told the judge he no longer trusted the contract and that he wanted it nullified. Gamma Reid is contesting it. He is insisting the contract be honoured.” Aaron tossed the contract copy he had on the table in their room.

“I agree, but I still have to play along. Of course, Gamma Reid is fighting, that is a lot of money.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Absolutely.” Spencer tossed the towel on the counter.

“Is artificial insemination an option?”

“Not in this instance. The breeding must be done naturally. Artificial insemination is a viable means to procreate, but this contract is specific.”

“If he had approached with that option?” Aaron stretched popping his back.

“We would have discussed it and made an informed decision. This is an honourable practice. I have nothing against this when done properly. When it is done with both party’s consent. I knew that people have asked about me. Ken checked and apparently, I asked to be placed on the registry four months ago. Trevor called a week later. He had sought my line for years because we are a long documented lineage, as is he. They worked the contract for two months. William called him the day we landed, there is no way William saw me on the news when he called. You need to feed.” Spencer didn’t grab any clothes from his bag so Aaron knew he would be sleeping in one of his pelts.

“I am fine.”

“Your touch is always welcome Aaron. I had the heebie-jeebies earlier, a cat can’t just rub one out, it is a humiliating process in my opinion. I was mortified, I did learn that faux fur covered mastabatory sleeves are not my thing. They can obtain sperm through Electroejaculation, or Urethral Catheterization so no more disturbing AV cat thingy. We know you can feed without us dissolving into a sexual marathon.” Spencer snickered at the eyebrow his mate arched. Spencer sat in Aaron’s lap cuddling against his neck.

“Lessons learned.”

*I request comfort.* Aaron kissed Spencer’s shoulder, ran his hands in gentle abstract patterns over every inch of skin he could reach. He bit as gently as he could whispering his love and devotion. When he was full, he held Spencer giving him as much affection as he could.

“I’m fertile. I can breed in my pelt.” Spencer rubbed his face against Aaron’s shoulder.

“Which pelt did they choose?”

“The Lion and Cheetah chose Cougar. The Bobcat chose Abyssinian.” Spencer nuzzled behind Aaron’s ear.

“I am sorry Love.” Aaron helped him stand.

“Well at least we know right?” 

“I could have gone a lifetime not knowing. What are you thinking so hard about?” Aaron followed Spencer to their bed moving the pillows around for him to cuddle in.

“Would you be angry if I got a vasectomy?” 

“No, if that is what you want.” 

“I’m sorely tempted. I’m sorry Aaron. I never expected him to pull any of this.”

“I know. We will fix this. Will a vasectomy work in your pelt?” Spencer transformed into his domestic form curling up on the pillow mound Aaron had made.

*Yes. Everything may squish around but the parts are still mine. I don’t get new bits.* Spencer yawned purring at the soft scritches around his ears.

“I had to ask because there is no way I am okay with getting my Chat neutered.” Spencer gave him the raspy hiss-like laugh Aaron loved.

*Not lopping off parts. A small incision is made in the scrotum, to expose the Vas deferens, a small section of the vas deferens is removed and the ends are cauterized and tied off with stitches. It is an outpatient procedure and most men are fine within a week. Being a Were I’ll be down for about two days.”

“Not to be crude but I like all of your parts.”

*I am quite attached to them myself.*

“I love you.”

*Love you too Aaron.*

~~~~~~~~~~

Incessant ringing drew him from his sleep. It was still dark so he knew he hadn’t slept long.

“Dr Reid’s phone Aaron speaking.” Spencer transformed making grabby hands. Aaron bellowed at Dave, Milo, and Frank in mind speech Spencer’s eyes crossed at the volume. “We are on our way, Dr Nelson. No, sir, we are fifteen minutes away. Spencer, myself, David Rossi and two guards. Yes, you did the right thing.”

“Aaron?” Dave led the team inside the room Milo and Frank close behind.

“Your father is visiting your mother. Dr Nelson called Ken unaware you were in town, then called you. They will meet us there. Dave, Lo, Frank we need to go now. We don’t have time to explain, trust that we are not deliberately excluding you.” Aaron handed him his glasses.

“Son of a bitch. What the hell is he doing there at two in the morning?” Spencer slid into a pair of butter soft black skinny jeans a Plum silk button up, and a gray blazer. He jammed his feet into his Chucks unable to hold still in his worry.

“No explanation needed. Just go.” JJ said for all of them.

“I promise to tell you everything when we get back.” Spencer appreciated their faith in him.

“Let’s go.”

“If he hurts her I will kill him. Spencer growled, his eyes blazing emerald.

“She is safe, no one at Bennington would allow him to harm her.” Dave rubbed the nape of his neck.

“She’s strong but he’s caused her so much pain. She has so many mixed feelings about him. He has always been able to manipulate her.” Reid wrung his hands leg bouncing fast enough to shake the SUV.

“Go, right behind you,” Frank yelled skidding to a stop right outside the entrance doors. Spencer flew through the doors his chest rumbling constantly.

“They are in the sunroom.” Dr Nelson pointed following the three men as they trot down the hall.

Diana Reid sat curled in her favourite chair listening to her ex-husband she looked uncomfortable, almost trapped. He held her hand his fingers rubbing over the pulse point on her wrist. William was talking fast not pausing for her to respond, a sure way to confuse her. She turned a bright smile lit up here face as she caught sight of her son.

“Spencer.” she sounded relieved.

“Mom. I need you to go with Aleshia please.” Spencer was fighting to hold in his anger. Her favourite nurse stood by his side.

“Spencer honestly,” William said condescendingly.

“Silence Gamma!” Spencer looked at his mom when she flinched at his Voice. She shook her head no, a bright a flicker of Peridot crossed Diana’s eyes. With as distressed as Spencer was, no matter how frightened she was, she would not leave the room.

“Aaron, take her side.” his husband slowly complied, allowing her to dictate his approach. He knew why Spencer had sent him. He was the most dangerous being in the room. Diana took a few moments to recognise him, then held out her hand.

“Aaron.”

“My Lady.” Aaron knelt in front of her blocking William from being able to reach her. "What pains you so?"

“He said Spencer had refused a contract to breed, he said he was afraid the Alpha was going to hurt him to make him comply. He asked me to convince Spencer to go along with the breeds. I told him Spencer isn’t ready for kits, he needs to heal from that bastard who held him. I know you are taking care of him. I trust you, but Spencer is still healing.” Diana said. “Is he right Aaron? Will this Alpha take Spencer away from me again?”

“Bastard,” Spencer growled again shifting into his Anthro form. This display of power was the only thing that his father seemed to respond to.

“He is magnificent,” she whispered in awe. Dave stepped forward.

“I speak for Alpha Rex Reid.” Ken, Dale, Nick, and Greg rushed into the room. Nick and Greg transforming each taking a side of the room. William could not escape.

*You were warned Gamma. You were shunned by pack yet here you sit dirtying she that is most precious with your very existence. To twist and manipulate my queen is deplorable. To seek personal gain using fear to control one so fragile and innocent is an abomination. You are a despicable cur. Unworthy foul mutt. I banish thee. Your name will be erased from history. I take the line from thee. I am Spencer, Sire of Clan Reid Vegas I will contact Uncle Gordon.* he flow from Anthro to Cougar, to Abyssinian, to man fluidly proving his strength. 

“Diana…” William sat up trying to find a way to touch her.

“I have killed for less peasant. Back off. She is protected.” Aaron warned.

“Make him leave Aaron. Please.” she hid her face. Greg jumped into her lap rubbing his face on her hands. “Nephew.” she clutched him tightly.

“As you command Lady Reid.” Aaron stood displaying in all of his glory. He stomped snarling dangerously. Spencer transformed again running up Aaron’s back to stand on his shoulder arched spitting and hissing as Aaron postured. William was a coward he would not have to attack, but he would to protect his mate's queen.

“Please do no harm.” Dr Nelson begged worried for his patients.

“With me Gamma.” Dale snapped angrily.

“You can’t possibly intend to carry out his threat? I am the only Purlamb Were in your pack.” William stood defiantly.

“Silence Gamma. The call has been made. Do not bring more shame to yourself by whimpering like a pup.” Dale warned shoving William out of the room, Nick trot along ready to help.

“Your will be done Alpha Reid.” Ken bow respectfully and followed Dale and Nick out.

*Mom?* Spencer jumped from Aaron’s shoulder.

“Come here, baby.” Greg hopped down so Spencer had room. Diana held him so tightly he could barely breathe.

-Greggo!- the Lynx ran out of the room to catch up with Nick.

“We are sorry for the disturbance Dr Nelson.” Aaron knew there was nothing that anyone could do to separate Spencer and Diana.

“Thank God all of this happened down here away from the patient’s quarters. Can you fill me in so I can guide Diana through?” the doctor was torn between leaving the two alone or taking care of Diana.

“She is in good hands.” Aaron motioned for Frank and Milo to guard the doors.

“He is the best thing for her right now. I think I should make a pot of coffee.” Nelson led Aaron to the breakroom.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Eli Wayne Taggart is 39 years old. He is a Beta Grey Wolf unaffiliated with any pack in the area. Originally from Arkansas. He has multiple domestic abuse charges. His home Alpha says he left home five years ago after his third wife died in childbirth. After the investigation, her death was determined to be suicide. Her autopsy shows high levels of Madizoquin and Graezixropram the same drugs found in our victims.” JJ announced to the room of officers preparing to go with them to arrest their UnSub. 

“Since moving here he has been arrested three times for Methamphetamine intoxication.” Grant continued.

“Sounds to me like they need to investigate her death more closely,” Levi said strapping on his Kevlar.

“Taggart has four handguns registered in his name. Remember he is considered armed and dangerous. He lives with his girlfriend Paula and her three pups ages eight. The children are in school and the principal has been notified. They will be kept there until Paula’s mother can retrieve them. Paula is at work right now, she has not been told two plainclothes officers have been sent to bring her in. Eli has numerous rental properties, his income comes from these. There is no way to determine where he will be and which property contains the victim. Locals are going to interview the tenants and search the homes that are occupied.” Dave said.

“We are splitting up into four groups. Group One will go to the property on Clover, Group Two to State, Group Three to Iron Ridge, and group Four to Olive.” SWAT leader Carter explained watching everyone gather into their assigned team.

“Let’s go.” Aaron lead them out the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Reid Petersen basement, Hotchner Riley upstairs, Ehrlich Palmer rear Bishop and I will take the front.” They made a silent entry, spreading out to cover their assigned areas. They were listening to the reports from the other teams.

The house was empty of furniture, it smelled heavily of paint. Drop clothes covered the living room floor two cans of paint stood against the one unfinished wall. The gleaming kitchen was covered in plastic to keep it from getting dirty while work was done in other rooms.

Bishop waited for Spencer and his partner to be ready and at their nod pulled open the basement door.

“Eli Taggart FBI on your knees,” Aaron ordered. There was a brief scuffle then “Clear. Suspect in custody.”

“He was asleep. He is under the influence.” Riley couldn’t help but snicker at the ease of capture.

“Brilliant!” Carter praised. A sound Spencer couldn’t identify had him moving closer to the wall. The whole basement appeared to be solid. There were no demarcations indicative of an addition or hidden area, but he was sure he heard Amber.

“Cover me.” they didn’t think Eli had an accomplice but they could not take any chances. There were many shadows.

“I got you.” Petersen watched the room not backing off as others joined them.

“Amber? My name is Spencer Reid I am with the FBI, we are here to rescue you. Eli is in custody, you are safe. I can’t find you can you call out?” Spencer called out in his Voice hoping that would project to where she was hidden. The woman cried out weakly. "We need Vampires down here."

Aaron and three others came running down to help rescue the victim. “What do you need from us?”

“Listen. Amber, call out again. We are coming to help."

“Quiet,” Hotch ordered. They held their heads close to the walls taking minuscule steps searching. Hotch stopped walking, straining to be certain, suddenly he punched the wall breaking through the drywall. Amber’s cries got significantly louder. “Get this wall out, she is right here. We need medics.”

Spencer and Hotch decimated the wall in just a few moments, shreds of insulation, egg crate soundproofing, and thick drywall flying haphazardly. “Amber. Can you understand me?” the poor woman nodded. She looked pathetic dressed in a short plain dress laying in a foetal position covered in sweat, panting, her body language screaming pain.

“How long?” Spencer palpated her slightly swollen abdomen.

“A...a couple...hours,” she whined scrunching up.

“Can anyone Call the Soul?” Hotch yelled.

“Not here right now. We can call Shaman Shepard.” Carter answered.

“We don’t have time for him to get here. Shit.” Spencer counted through her next contraction.

“Reid. You got this.” Derek said over the earwigs.

“Derek you can’t be serious.” Spencer rubbed gentle circles on her belly hoping to soothe Amber.

“You are the only Alpha there. You have to try. I have faith in you Little Wise. If anyone can do it you can.” Morgan assured.

“Amber. I am going to try to call your soul. I have never done this, or even tried. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” 

“Do I have permission?” she nodded again.

Spencer had seen this done before. He had been taught the legends, the sometimes vague, romanticized, and mystical descriptions given by those that were able to Call. It was an ancient skill whose origins were steeped in magic and myth. Spencer had to essentially use his shifting power to transform her. He look into her eyes. After a few moments, his Cougar rolled within him, like when he started to transform. She shivered. In his mind he suddenly could see her in wolf form. It was a crystal clear and almost tangible vision. His Cougar pushed against his skin, it wasn’t frantic it was eager insistent. He set his hand over her chest. She shuddered. 

“Please.” Amber keened. “To me.” In the blink of an eye, he was holding a Grey Wolf. “Oh my god.”

“He did it!” Carter breathed awestruck.

“That is how you do it. Whoo. Yes!! That's my boy right there.” Derek was jubilant.

“Spencer the medics need in there,” Hotch said breaking through the fog.

“Oh. Sorry.” he ducked out of the cramped room so they could get to her. Aaron guide his stunned husband upstairs and onto the porch. 

“That was amazing Spencer. You did it.” Aaron cupped his cheek looking at him with such pride and love.

“I...Wow.” Spencer wobbled.

“Hotch, he might crash. He is going to need sleep and food. That takes a lot of power.” Derek warned over the earwigs.

“Medic,” Aaron called as Spencer blanched.

“Sir?” she set her hand on Spencer’s arm in compassionate concern.

“This is the first time he has called the soul,” Aaron explained. 

“I understand. We can take him in for rest and observation.” Aaron escort him to the ambulance “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, finish the case. You don’t need to watch me sleep.” 

“I will be there as soon as we have this wrapped up.” Spencer waved weakly. He closed the doors to give them a semblance of privacy.

“Greg and Nick are going to meet him at the hospital,” Garcia said softly.

“Thank you.”

“ Yes, indeedy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, oh I see eyeballs. So white, I think he’s looking at his brain. Oh, Cross-eyed, that is a good sign. Almost, you can do it.TaDa!” Greg golf clapped snickering when he got a bird for his trouble.

“Amber?” Greg shoved the end of a straw between his lips, Spencer gratefully drank the cup of water dry.

“She is in guarded condition. Physically they are predicting a full recovery. Emotionally she has a long road ahead of her.” Nick told him, eyes firmly on Spencer’s chin, not his eyes.

“The pups?”

“They lost one. Saved one. A tiny little girl. Amber is providing care for the pup but has agreed to have the pup adopted. She is a strong woman. Dale and Ken are putting out the word.” Greg squeezed his hand.

“I...that is…” Spencer wiped his hand over his face.

“I get it, man. It’s so hard to be happy here. It’s hard to admit you are relieved for the lives you saved when another is lost. You got every reason to be proud in this. I am sorry you are torn.” Nick seemed to be looking at his chin as he spoke.

“I am relieved. It’s just.” Spencer pressed the button adjusting the bed so he was sitting up.

“Pence, look at the stats, one survived. You know the odds. That little girl is a miracle. You helped make a miracle. That is impressive. I’m sorry you hurt, but you have the right to be proud. I told Shaman and Alpha that you would like to offer a plot in your family’s burial grounds for the lost soul. Ken has agreed. This way you can honour the pup.” Greg informed him emotion heavy in his voice.

“Thank you.” Spencer was not surprised by Greg's offer, the man was sensitive and would do anything to ease a friends' burden. He was always so deeply touched when that devotion was used on his behalf.

“Mom and Dad are out preparing the earth. When we leave the lost soul comes home with us.” Spencer tried to hide his tears but neither man would allow it. They comforted him until his eyes dried. 

“How long have I been here?” there was a soft knock on his door.

“You have slept for eighteen hours.” a woman he didn’t recognise said reading the monitors connected to his body. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Headaches a little.” Spencer decided to ignore how Stokes was acting toward him until his head stopped hurting.

“That is not a surprise at all. I will have the nurse bring you some ibuprofen as well as your discharge papers. I have no limitations to set accept flying. Your boss was here all night, I know there is nothing physically wrong with you, but it is known that the headache worsens if you fly. So until the headache is gone you are grounded. He assured me that my orders would be followed.” the doctor said firmly.

“I understand. Thank you.” Spencer agreed.

“My pleasure. Take care of yourself.” Spencer shook the doctor’s hand.

“Dude how many sweater vests do you need?” Greg asked fishing through his go bag. Spencer knew he was acting up to cheer him.

“For now just one.” the nurse bustled in setting down a small cup with a fat white pill. She deftly removed the IV catheter from his hand giving his instructions as she moved.

“Oh Argyle. You have way too much purple. What is with you and purple?” Greg waved a plum button-up menacingly.

“Unlike some people I look good in purple.” Spencer grinned evilly.

“Silk? Really?” Greg tossed the charcoal blazer at him.

“Aaron likes how it drapes. I like how it feels.” he took the pill getting a smile from the nurse. He signed the paperwork she had and waved as she hurried away.

“Go get your shower, I’ll make sure he doesn’t match your socks.” Nick laughed at the two men’s antics.

“I will beat you to death with my socks Sanders,” Spencer warned.

“I would never.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Shaman Shepard placed the tiny bundle in the ground. Greg’s father had held the tiny form adopting the lost soul, then delicately wrapped the pup in a linen shroud. He named him Askel Reid Sanders. Ken welcomed him into the pack. Greg lay in his pelt at the top of the grave holding the disc that contained Askel’s scent. The instant the body touched the earth Nick howled long and low a song full of such loss and sadness everyone was visibly moved. Four others stationed at the remaining four corners cried to the winds.

Aaron stepped forward ignoring his pristine suit he knelt in the damp sand. The Vampire pulled his family crest pin from his blazer tucking it gently under the edge of the linen. Shepard stepped close holding an Obsidian knife, Aaron drew his finger along the edge of the blade crimson drops pattered softly along the length of the grave. “Askel Reid Sanders I claim thee. Listen hard you here collected. The pup is kin. Etched into the scrolls of my ancestors. Coven Hotchner heed me now. At dusk tonight, in grief and honour we fast let not a drop of blood cross your lip until the sun sets seven days hence.”

“It is written, my Prince.” Milo in full ceremonial attire knelt on one knee at the foot of the grave his ancient Gladius in his right-hand tip resting on a square of leather on the sand his head hung in mourning, arm across his torso the tip of his middle finger brushing the edge of the sword. He would not move for twenty-four hours. He would stand guard over the grave for the seven days Aaron demanded. Frank would stay with him protecting him from the brutal sun and harsh conditions.

Ken and Shaman Shepard filled in the grave smoothing the sand until no ripple could be seen. Mrs Sanders placed an unmarked stone on the grave. It would be engraved and stacked on the rock wall surrounding sacred grounds at the end of seven days. 

The family slowly dispersed, making their way to the gathering hall to dine and just spend time together.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat on a bench in a quiet corner wanting a bit of solitude, but not wanting to be alone. Though the gathering hall was busy he had been left alone. He had been lost in his head since the funeral. So much had happened that he needed time to sort it out. Tonight was a gathering to celebrate the capture of the UnSub and the lives of those that were lost so again Wovoka lands had been opened to all. Aaron had been spending time with Dale and Ken discussing pack law and traditions. They were thrilled to learn that Hotch was taking courses in Were law, and wanted to answer any questions he had. A Vampire of his status was a great ally. The rest of the team was somewhere mingling.

“Who would have thought you would be an Alpha?” her too sweet perfume made him want to gag. She had begun wearing human scents when she had turned sixteen. Back in high school, Spencer thought it was to hide that she was an Omega. Greg said it was to hide the stench of bitch.

“Harper.” 

“May I sit down?” she waved to the spot next to him.

“It is a free country.” he really wished she took that as the refusal his tone implied, but alas she did not.

“Your Vampire is hot as hell, how did you manage to catch that?” she brushed her fingers down his arm making him shiver.

“I was blessed to find my true mate,” Spencer said leaning away from her.

“Does he allow you to play in your pelt?” She squeezed her arms tighter to her body squishing her breasts together and higher.

“Seriously? Are you trying to seduce me? Because honestly just no. Yuck, nasty icky, wrong.” he bolted up away from her wandering fingers.

“Look at who’s here trying to be a big man?” Mathias Colsen asked loud enough to get a few peoples’ attention. Derek looked to see if he wanted help, he raised his hand in refusal. His friend had been staying close blatantly guarding him. It was a bit unsettling. 

“I give up who?” Spencer didn’t turn to look.

“You think you are so clever. Afraid to face me?” Cohen got a few laughs from his cronies. Spencer turned and looked. He catalogued the Weres huddled together backing up their friend.

“No, if you hadn’t bellowed I wouldn't have noticed you.” he was a bit proud of the animated oohs and ahhs.

“You always were a smart ass little bitch.” Mathias barked. “That’s my girl you are sniffing around.” 

“It was not I that was sniffing. As usual, your girl was using the only noticeable aspect of her personality to converse. Though I must say I am unimpressed with her conversational skills. And no, you don’t scare me.” as he said it occurred to him that it was true. Cohen had been a braggart from day one when he has emerged Alpha General Level 3.

“Snap! So damn cold.” Greg said.

“I challenge you.” Cohen moved closer but not close enough to strike or be struck.

“Why?” that seemed to confuse the man.

“To put you in your place. You always acted so superior, now it’s time to prove it.” Cohen bounced to the left.

"Get him baby." Harper cheered.

“Then I should fight someone other than you.” Spencer was already so done with this.

“Mouthy little pussy.”

“Is that a reference to my species or a derogatory slam? I would think by now you would have come up with better taunts than you had in school. I’m disappointed in your repertoire” Spencer calmly moved with Cohen. He noticed how the man looked in his eyes in brief glimpses, he spent most of his time talking to Reid’s chest.

“Fuck you.” Cohen transformed jumping closer in his pelt. Reid easily dodged his lunges.

“Profound whelp.” Spencer watched the sleek Dingo, he telegraphed his moves. Spencer knew he could take him. 

Spencer transformed his Cougar much bigger than the Dingo. Cohen ducked under trying to latch onto his front leg, Spencer easily bat him away with a huge paw. They circled, Cohen would dart in snarling and yapping getting a humiliating smack for his bravado. The longer they went the angrier Mathias got. 

\--Fucking coward, fight like a man.--

*Playtime's over.* Cohen lunged at his side, Spencer twisted out of the way moving in before the Dingo could run again. Cohen made an impressive racket as Reid rolled him to his back exposing his belly. The Dingo became frantic, legs flailing, jaws snapping, whole body wiggling, snarling and barking constantly. Spencer kept his face back letting the Dingo tire and become more clumsy. He danced from one paw to the other to keep them from getting bitten. Reid stood still giving his opponent the illusion of success. As predicted the canine went for his leg stretching his neck to reach. Before he could realize his mistake Spencer had his throat in his jaws. The Dingo stilled.

*Concede.* Mathias did nothing. Spencer lightly chewed letting Cohen feel the sharpness of his teeth, he pressed his foot onto the Were’s vulnerable belly long claws slightly puncturing his flesh.

\--Yield.-- the Dingo fell limp.

“Witnessed.” Ken traipsed into the area they had fought in, the only one allowed to cross the lines besides Shaman Shepard. “Let him up Alpha Reid.” Spencer transformed stepping away from Cohen so Ken could make certain he was uninjured.

“Epic!” Greg was nearly dancing in place.

“You're alright. Go lick your wounds.” Mathias crawled to Harper who huffed throwing her nose in the air and walking away. Ken walked over to Reid to check him as well. “I’ll be a son of a bitch.”

“Spencer? Are you okay?” Aaron could smell blood, but it wasn’t his mate’s. He was worried about how Spencer seemed dazed.

“Dire Wolf, Bobcat, Cheetah, Leopard, Grey Wolf, Arctic Fox, Caracal, Fennec Fox.” Spencer looked from person to person just blurting out their species as he went.

“What is he doing?” Aaron watched Derek stare at Reid in shock.

“Spencer has reached his final emergence. He is an Alpha General Level One.” Shaman Shepard announced proudly.

“That is my friend people.” Greg gave Nick a high five.

“That’s why you were avoiding my eyes. And why you have been standing at my back.” Spencer stated looking at his friends.

“Yep. I said nothing because you didn’t seem to notice. I figured you had enough shit to deal with.” Nick said completely unfazed. The Texan tipped his head eyes dropping to the floor.

“I will be damned. I had no idea what I was doing. This is awesome Reid, you are most worthy. Congrats man.” Derek tipped easily, no conflict. Spencer was relieved his friend was not pissed at him.

“Would someone tell me what is going on?” Emily asked.

“Spencer just became Alpha of BAU Pack,” Derek told her proudly. “I offer my services as second Alpha Rex Reid.”

“I am honoured.” Derek transformed trotting closer to Spencer. Reid transformed standing tall and noble head high as for the first time anyone on the team saw Derek walk with his head lowered tail tucked to another. Spencer allowed Derek to lick at his muzzle for a moment before resting his head on Derek’s snout. The wolf’s tail thumped happily.

“You are brilliant.” Aaron knelt kissing Spencer’s head.

*You are still my master.* the big cat rolled onto his back showing everyone he was subservient to the Vampire.

“Thank you, Alpha Reid.” Hotch knew the honour that was just imposed upon him. He was exceedingly humbled.

~~~~~~~~~

“Alpha Reid.” Aaron made sure his mate was willing to speak to the man before he walked away. He would observe from a distance with Dave.

“Alpha Blasdale.” the older man waited to speak until they got outside.

“Congratulations.” Blasdale offered genuinely.

“I do not believe you.” Trevor chuckled patting him on the shoulder.

“I admit to being disappointed, our lines would both benefit from mating, but you are right, this situation was wrong. I wish I had not been so blind to his machinations. Both men were supremely convincing. I am truly sorry.” Trevor motioned to the coffee cart beside the courthouse steps. Spencer ordered a Venti cup.

“I was blindsided. I would like to apologise for the trouble. I know you are an honourable man, and your actions are noble. I hold no malice toward you or your clan.” Spencer smiled at the relief in the taller man’s eyes.

“I am grateful. Are you completely against breeding?”

“For my person, yes. Doing it for money weirds me out as well, though I understand why. I have discussed with my mate the option of donating as a means to extend the line. I am willing to allow you and Aaron to have exclusive birthing rights. Aaron’s executor has agreed to handle all of the legal workings. It may not be how you intended but the results are the same, that is how I am willing to provide. I will not be anonymous so the kits can be registered, but it will be conducted as an anonymous donor would. I enjoy children but have never considered having them, my mother's illness being the main factor. Aaron's genetics make that concern void, so maybe one day. Ken and Dale have families that have agreed to take in the Cougar kits if you have need. I am not ready to make kits. I need time to live myself, time to heal and grow so when I am ready my kits will have the best sire I can be.” Spencer explained.

“You have given your husband rights, how do you intend…”

“I have decided to get a vasectomy so that this never happens again. It’s the only way to be pulled from the roster at this point. I will provide in Cougar form only, kept cryogenically. He wants more children. I will not be able to provide them conventionally, but maybe in the future, we will find a surrogate we both trust. He asked for rights, and I agreed.”

“I will happily accept your generous offer. You are most worthy young one. I am glad to know you Alpha.” Spencer tipped his head slightly in respect.

“I am pleased to have made this alliance Alpha.” Trevor blinked slowly making it clear he was averting his eyes in the only way he could. 

“If you have need, I and my pack are with you.”

“Mine as well is at your service. I have another proposition for you.” Spencer snickered at the eyebrow Trevor gave him. So not as impressive as Hotch.

“You are a devious little fucker.” Trevor chuckled at the smaller man rocking proudly on his heels.

“So I have been told.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer cuddled the tiny pup amused by the soft snurfs and grunts while she drank from her bottle. 

“She is adorable.” Trevor was obviously smitten.

“She is. A strong lady, like her mother.” Spencer rubbed the tiny tummy hoping to coax out any air she may have built up.

“I was pleased to hear Amber’s pack had come for her. She will do better around kin.” Blasdale ran his finger down the pup's muzzle.

“Her Alpha is a good woman, she has a stable and loving environment to heal in.” Reid kissed the top of her tiny head.

“Come here little one.” Trevor carefully took charge of the pup. She made happy high pitched mewls in the Alpha’s hand. Trevor tucked her under his chin.

“Daddy’s little pearl.” Spencer chuckled as Trevor beamed proudly. “What have you named her?”

“Diana Askel Blasdale.”

“Perfect. Thank you for adopting her.” Spencer was relieved to know she would be well cared for.

“It was my honour. She is a precious gift. I thank you Alpha Rex Reid.” Trevor offered his hand.

“Be well Alpha Blasdale.” Spencer proudly shook his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Dweebie?” 

“What?” Spencer didn’t turn to look at his friends.

“Hardcore Pencer.” Levi teased watching Shaman Shepard deftly add to Spencer’s tattoo.

“I love to watch him do that but ouch man.” Greg shivered animatedly.

“It hurts, but not as bad as you imagine. The Rake and Strike method is widely believed to be the oldest manner of tattooing. There are written records going back centuries in many Were cultures.” Spencer had been in Shepard’s lodge for most of the day. Cruz had given the team two days off after the court case was concluded. The team had split up some to gamble, some to take in a couple of shows, Aaron was standing watch over Milo so Frank could shower. 

“How long will that take to heal?” Levi asked.

“I’ll be fully healed by morning. Where is Nick?”

“Roughhousing.” Greg sighed.

“He is a good man. Stop pussyfooting around and just admit you love him. It is obvious that he is willing. Life is too short.” 

“I told you.” Levi elbow checked Greg. Greg stuck out his tongue at them.

“We are done Little Wise. Your story is most beautiful.” Shepard looked at his work, Spencer stood so he could make certain the tale was complete.

“It is awesome. What are the red ones?” Greg asked.

“Marks from Aaron’s line. This one marks me as his Source,” he pointed at the tiny golden saucer with a red waterfall spilling over the edge. “This one is his personal seal. The others are protective sigils.” Spencer lightly touched the new lines on his skin. Four small but intricately detailed feathers, each different hung from the tips of the primitive claw marks that began at the top of his right pectoral. A small bat flew across his sternum by his left pec.

“That is beautiful,” Levi said.

“It is. Thank you, Shaman.” Spencer tipped his head deeply in respect.

“It is a glorious tale to tell Spencer. I am honoured. Now, why don’t you boys go get something to eat and visit while I clean up this mess.” Spencer offered to help but Shepherd shooed them out.

“Dayum, that is epic Pretty Boy.” Derek handed him a cold bottle of cider. Spencer was wearing nothing but his black skinny jeans, it was forbidden for the tattoos to be covered until they were healed. It was a way to make certain everyone got the chance to read his pelt.

“Thanks.” dusk had painted the sky in dazzling shades of golden yellow, hazy orange, flushed pinks, and lavender-grey.

“Come on Nick and I are taking a bunch of the kids for a run,” Derek suggested.

“No thanks. I just want to sit and relax. Been a long week.” Spencer took a drink.

“I hear ya.” they had been in Vegas for an additional week finishing the case, dealing with the contract in court, clearing up all of the pack business pertaining to William. A small pack in Summerlin agreed to keep an eye on him. No one expected him to stay in Nevada, he would most likely move to an area where there were no Reid descendants so he could maybe find a new pack.

“Go on and play Greg.” his friend took off deliberately tucking himself under Nick’s arm. The Alpha looked at him, his eyes questioning. Greg nuzzled Nick’s jaw. Nick pressed a tender kiss to Greg’s lips. Greg grabbed his face and kissed him like his life depended on it.

“About time.” Levi groused. “The woman of my dreams beckons.” he pointed at where his wife stood.

“We will talk later. I’m not leaving till tomorrow morning.” Spencer grabbed two more ciders and a couple soft blankets lazily meandering to his private spot.

*Aaron.*

~Yes.~ Spencer spread the blankets over the stone.

*Come here and watch the stars with me, please.* he stood almost hypnotized by the glory of nature.

~On my way.~ Aaron followed that gentle tendril that hummed between them. “It is beautiful here.”

“I have spent hours in this place watching the sky. It is one of my favourite places.” Spencer turned to face his mate.

“That is stunning.” Aaron’s fingers ghosted over the new ink.

“It is. Almost as beautiful as you. How is Milo?” Aaron hum contentedly as Spencer cuddled against his side.

“He is fine. I am always stricken by how breathtaking the tribute is. Frank will make sure he rests before we fly out. I could stay here all night.” Aaron buzzed a kiss to the top of Spencer’s head.

“Me too.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“The rhythm of your heart. The way you smell. The taste of your skin. The way you feel. The sounds you make.” 

“You want me to make love to you under the stars,” Aaron stated arousal heavy in his voice.

“Yes, right here, nothing but you me and the night.”

“I can’t until the sun fully sets.” Spencer peppered open-mouthed kisses along Aaron’s collar bone. Aaron could not feed until nightfall.

“That is what foreplay is for Beloved.”

“So clever.”

“Genius remember?” Aaron stood with the last rays of the day highlighting his body as he divested himself of his clothing. Spencer shucked his pants laying gloriously nude in the fading light.

“I love you, Spencer.” Aaron blanketed his lover with his body.

“I love you too Aaron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two Princes Mindspeak List:  
> ~Aaron~ *Spencer* +Dave+ =Derek= ^Garcia^ >JJ>


End file.
